


Nothing Sharpens Sight Like Envy

by steph_fullmoomoon



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo, ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steph_fullmoomoon/pseuds/steph_fullmoomoon
Summary: Satan is the supreme queen of hell and her demonic kingdom has seven districts, each ruled by one of her original generals. These generals got known as the seven deadly sins and they are not particularly fond of one another. When one of them, Envy, decides to escape to Earth in an audacious challenge to his master, the other six generals are summoned to bring their rebellious brother back. Satan promises nothing but complete obliteration in case they fail. Envy can take the form of any person he likes and is practically untraceable. God's angels cannot see the other generals on Earth otherwise the Final War may happen ahead of schedule. And if all of that wasn't enough... They are together again. For Satan, the six demons really hate this team.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. INTRO

**Author's Note:**

> Every single character in this story is modelled after a K-POP idol. Mainly RBW artists. Except for the six main characters, the K-POP idol that inspired a new character will always be exposed in the notes at the end of the chapter. Envy will be the last one revealed, for obvious reasons.
> 
> Ravn - Lust  
> He achieved the peak of his power during the good old days of greek orgies, but Lust is much calmer now. After so many centuries presiding over human depravity he truly believes he has seen it all. At first sight Lust strikes you as the least violent of all the generals, but that is precisely the trick that makes him so dangerous. His whispers are the hardest to resist to the human souls and his list of victims has many notorious names that he brought Satan under request. Lust is not particularly annoyed by his brothers, only when one of the other pricks tries to steal souls from his luxurious chambers of tortues.
> 
> Seoho - Pride  
> He is said to be the first of them all, but maybe that's a rumour he started himself. He sees himself as the best of them cuz he is skilled like no other demon, there is nothing he have tried to do and failed. Pride believes he could even overtake Satan, but he convinced himself that being a general is much more fun. His district is wisely located very far away from his brothers' cuz Satan knew very well Pride would annoy the other generals to the point of riot if left too close to them.
> 
> Leedo - Greed  
> Ever since mankind invented the concept of private property, Greed has been on his best game. A quiet and lonely demon, whenever he shows up after centuries counting his treasures in his secluded palace, he is bigger and stronger. His whisper is so low not even angels can detect when Greed is influencing a human soul. He thinks of his brothers as pathetic and cheap copycats of himself.
> 
> Keonhee - Gluttony  
> The irony of Gluttony chosing to manifest himself as the thinniest person in the room amuses no one but himself. He is gonna devour everything he sees, and not only food. Gluttony will eat the heart out of you if given the chance. He is the brightest of the demons, and that makes hard to believe he is always plotting to eat his brothers alive and take over his delicious districts full of juicy souls.
> 
> Hwanwoong - Sloth  
> He would rather not to move, but when forced to act, he will make you regret it. Many demons have tried to take over his district, cuz Sloth appears to be the easiest to the defeat among the generals, but they soon learned that assumption is a terrible mistake. Sloth is a competent fighter, and pretty quick on his feet when he needs to assert dominance. Sloth is particularly proud of whispering the inspiration to create Netflix to a human, and ever since then his district is blooming beautifully.
> 
> Xion - Wrath  
> He invented the death stare. He also invented dismembering people. His ice cold voice is a nice contrast to the violent fire in his eyes. Wrath misses the good old days of swords, public executions and bloody battlefields filled with lost body parts. He is about to blow up at any given moment, but his violent instincts are particularly stronger whenever he is among his brothers. Wrath can't stand their pettiness and their overthinking when they could easily settle any argument by battling it out. As far he is concerned, when Envy went astray, the other six generals should have been allowed to fight for the district the coward left behind, and then he finally could kill them all and assert himself as Satan's only child. That's his ultimate dream.

The darkest, highest, tower in the whole hellish landscape was occupied that night. At the top of the tower, a wide and circular room with walls made of black stones had all seven fireplaces lit up with silver flames that gave off no heat. The pale light of the flames would make the tower look like a lightouse if it had any windows. None of the palaces in Hell had windows, because there was nothing pleasant to look at outside.

Five demons were standing still in the middle of the unfurnished room when a sixth demon came through the door. The seven generals had been summoned by their master and the last one to arrive, Sloth, looked around taking into account how terribly annoyed every single one of his brothers appeared in that moment, as they always did whenever he met them. Five pairs of eyes shinning in vivid red full of malice turned to him. 

"Finally, the lazy bastard is here" said Greed, his massive arms crossed in a very intimidating position. All of them were wearing the black suits designed for meetings with the boss in the present era, but Greed's body was so muscular it looked like the buttons of his suit were about to pop off.

"Well, I am not lazy enough apparently. I am not the last one this time. Envy is not here yet" Sloth noted, taking his place between Gluttony and Wrath in the demonic line up.

"This is unusual. He should be here shapeshifting into one of us long before anyone arrived" Lust said while adjusting the silk black tie around his neck. "Where is Envy?"

"Precisely the question you are all here to answer" a strong voice that didn't belong to any of the generals echoed in the room. Five of them dropped to one knee immediately, except for Pride, who took one extra second to convince his body to move and lower itself beneath the Master.

Satan walked into the room, wearing a long coat studded with gold and gemstones, her skin pale like ivory, her long hair so blonde it was practically white. She wasn't tall like her generals, but always walked on high heels that made up for the height difference. Her body was slim and muscular, eternally young, and her very round eyes could be considered sweet when she smiled, except for the fact they were completely black, drawing people's gaze to them like two black holes.

"Where is Envy?" the Dark Lord repeated. She took a deep breath and her voice assumed a jokingly tone "I will tell you where he is not. He is not in my kingdom anymore. He took an unauthorized little trip to Earth and has shown no intention to answer to me ever since he got there. Isn't this fun?" That question was a trap. They didn't look up and remained silent. The generals were feeling in their bones that this would not be fun at all. "One of my highest ranking demons rebelling against me. Maybe I gave your group too much power, don't you think? Maybe your filthy bunch of insects is starting to think that managing a district of hell is not enough anymore. First, Envy. Who is next? Greed? Don't you wanna a bigger palace? Pride? I know you are stupid enough to think you can challenge me. Actually, I should annihilate you all before the Final War comes and I have twice as much work in my hands fighting angels and my own traitorous generals".

Her voice was vibing with scorn, but the generals didn't even flinch. If Satan really wanted them dead, they would already be dead. Their master liked a dramatic scene, but when she meant business, her enemies were quickly wiped out, and no meeting were necessary for that. Satan was about to give them a job, and their minds were already predicting her next words.

"But I am feeling especially merciful today, so I will give you one last chance to change my mind. Rise up, my especial dogs" The six got on their feet, facing the original angel that was source to all hellish power. Satan smiled, and started talking in the educational tone of a experienced teacher. " You will go to Earth. You will find Envy. You will drag that shapeshifting piece of trash back to me and you will do so quickly and quietly. I don't want the morons that live on clouds even noticing you are on Earth. If they see the seven generals of hell walking freely among humans, the seven archangels will be sent to the same place to give you battle. We jumped the gun in 1945, just one little miscalculation, and the Final War almost happened for real when we were not fully prepared yet. Now, we are almost there. The balance shifted to our side, even the humans are feeling it. We just need to work quietly for a little longer and soon we will have more than enough souls to feed us into eternal glory".

Satan put a motherly hand on Wrath's shoulder, her youngest general was clearly beaming with antecipation. The word war was capable of lifting his spirits more than anything else.

"Hell hounds can't track Envy on Earth. If he is disguised as a human we can't even feel his malice intent. How will we find him?" Pride asked, practical and not keen to the idea of a long trip with his five idiotic brothers.

"The six of you are the only creatures besides myself that have ever seen Envy in his real form. You will have to look for him, with the help of one useful toy he left behind" Satan pulled a medium sized vanity mirror from her coat. Envy clearly tried to antecipate that move, cuz the mirror was cracked, barely holding its pieces together on that dirty round frame. She gave it to Pride, and they all knew what that meant. That was the only mirror in the world that Envy could not trick, the mirror of truth would always show his original reflection. "As soon as you identify him, don't waste a second, just bring your naughty little brother to me".

A murmur of agreement was heard in the dark room while Satan left, leaving the six demons with a real problem to solve for the first time as a group.


	2. Every screen is a mirror

"Hey, they said Earth was warming up but it's still pretty cold for a Summer night" Sloth said as soon as the generals stepped out the hellish portal into the human world. They found themselves in a wide street, crowded and noisy.

"It's not Summer, this is the beginning of Spring," Greed replied.

"Oh damn, they really are fucked, aren't they?" Sloth laughed, blinking to adjust his eyes to the agressive artificial lights above them. "So, we used the last portal Envy went through but where are we? It's been centuries since I came to the surface for the last time."

"This is..." Gluttony looked around and his eyes wided with joyful recogntion. He screamed the next words while jumping up and down excitedly "MY FAVORITE COUNTRY IN THE WORLD! USA! USA! USA!"

Gluttony went running to a fast food restaurant on the corner of the street. Wrath let out an exasperated sigh.

"Envy is so fucking predictable. You all are. If I had to guess where any of you would start a world domination mission on this day and era, of course the United States would come up first."

"Not me, Wrath" Sloth argued. "I myself much prefere Spain, or countries where they get to sleep after lunch. I can't collect a soul for sleeping, of course, but I can and will have fun messing with their nightmares."

"I do enjoy modern America" Pride said, looking up at the high skyscrappers that could touch the clouds "They have good science, and have you seen a human being after they decifer one of nature's little secrets? They get so high on pride. It's beautiful."

"Where the hell would you begin your world domination mission?" Greed asked Wrath, but before the other could answer he added "If it is some war zone filled with american weapons you are not as criative or as different from us as you might think."

"It's completely different, you moron!" Wrath's cool attitude was already gone "Are you listening to bombs exploding right now? Exactly. You are not. Then we are not the same."

"This little session of get-to-know-your-demon is indeed interesting, my brothers" Lust said in a completely bored tone "But I, for one, have much more interesting things to do back at home. So we must start thinking like Envy and looking around if we want to capture him before the Master's patience wears thin."

It was a Saturday night, and there were people lining up in front of bars and restaurants. Most passers-by were walking in groups, talking loudly and stopping to take selcas every now and then. Whenever they were not talking, they were typing rapidly on their phones. The demons were witnesses to mankind since the beginning of time, and as such they could read human emotion deeper than any human expert would ever do. They quickly smelled what emotion stang the humans' hearts when they were looking at their small bright screens. Envy.

"What are they doing?" Sloth asked "I am a big fan of Netflix, and all streaming services that came after that, but this doesn't look like that."

"Instagram, maybe?" Lust guessed "Humans are particularly easy to tempt on that app for me. Or Tinder. Or Grindr. Frankly, they are doing most of my job for me at this point."

Gluttony came back from the restaurant holding an immense cup of milkshake, smiling so brightly that you could almost miss the wickness in his eyes.

"Ah! This is so wonderful. They don't even like the flavor of these things, and it's barely even real food to sustain their bodies, but they keep eating it anyway to satisfy me" He finished his milkshake with one last noisy suck at the straw and threw the whole package inside a passing car with the window open. Gluttony burped the loudest the could, proud of himself, and turned to his brothers with his energy renewed "What did I miss?"

"I guess we have our first clue" Greed said, pointing to a girl few meters away, she was standing in line to a bar with her nose almost touching her phone screen, her body language reading as tension from head to toe.

"Excuse me" Lust said to the other demons, already walking towards the girl.

"I swear to Satan we don't have time for Lust's crap right now" Wrath complained, watching Lust open his most seductive smile while he approached the girl. She looked up, saw the beautiful demon, and looked around with fear in her eyes, as if an internal alarm was telling her to find an escape route as fast as possible. But then Lust said something, she blushed immediately, smiled timidly, and put her phone down to focus on him "We could simply take the fucking phone off her hands."

"Yeah, and then her friends would have a problem with us and we would have to kill everybody involved and the next thing we know the trumpets of Heaven are upon us" Pride said without looking at Wrath, trying to test his ability to charm humans smiling sweetly to a baby girl being carried by her mother near him. The baby cried anyway. He rolled his eyes and turned to Wrath "I know thinking before acting is not your strong suit, but we have to be smart about this."

"Who put you in charge of things?" Wrath asked in a low threatening tone, very close to an open outburst.

"No one is in charge of anything" Greed intervened "We never had a leader other than the Master. Never have, never will. We just need to find Envy QUIETLY, so you two should shut the fuck up before I lose my temper as well."

Lust came back holding a phone with a small apple printed on it.

"She is so generous, she said I could have it" He had a smirk on his face now. "And the good thing is, our special app of interest comes installed in it. Look at this."

On the small screen, an icon of a mirror was flickering. Lust clicked on it, and the girl's profile appeared.

"She looks delicious" Gluttony commented.

"Agreed. But that is not the point," Lust explained "This app is like Instagram on steroids. The humans already have a natural tendency of comparing their lifes nonstop. This pretty little app estimulates that behaviour to the maximum. It gives you points for looks if you are complimented, points for academic accomplishments if you study, points for social life if you go out with your friends... And it keeps showing you other people's scores, so you have to keep getting points if you don't wanna be left behind. People are sharing their scores on other social medias and apparently humans are obsessed with it. This is like the perfect envy machine."

"That son of a bitch..." Pride laughed "Not bad at all."

"He must be among the top scores" Sloth concluded "Nobody is better than Envy himself at marketing a fake image so unrealistically perfect that people have no choice but to hate themselves in comparison."

"It's certainly a start" Greed didn't seem completely convinced "But why would a hell general come to Earth just to play such a stupid game?"

"We will have to ask him that" Pride said, producing the cracked mirror from his pocket. The mirror was already in a terrible condition, so it didn't take much strength to break it off into three little pieces "Give us the top three names. We should split up in pairs and check all of them at the same time."

"They are all over the world" Lust noted "We will have to take the hell's tunnels, but it can be done."

"Sloth should go with Wrath. If it all goes wrong he can put our youngest brother to sleep" Gluttony suggested, licking his greasy fingers, still lavinshing in the fast food glory.

Wrath was about to protest, but Sloth got a hold of his wrist and cooled down his rage in a second, displaying the very power Gluttony was talking about.

"I will go with Lust and make sure he doesn't get out of course" Greed stated.

"Buzz-kill" Lust whispered.

"That leaves us two together" Pride concluded, looking Gluttony straight in the eye "No lunch breaks. No dinner breaks."

"Breakfast is kind of important, you know" Gluttony looked terrified "I have a figure to sustain."

"Okay, maybe a quick breakfast if it will make you whine less" Pride sighed, already hating himself for giving in so easily.

"And dessert?" Gluttony was warming up to the idea.

"I want to trade partner!" Pride screamed in despair.

"I will let you have mister All Business No Fun for the small price of five damned souls" Lust jumped on it right way, putting his hand out to Pride.

"Hey, you little..."

"It's a deal" Pride shook Lust's hand before Greed could complete his sentence.

"All right, then give me that" Greed took the girl's phone from Lust's hand in an energetic move "I will say where you and Gluttony are going. No tropical countries for you."

"What a shame. They have such nice swimming suits and the rest of you won't even look at them the way they deserve to be looked at..."

"Spare us the erotic novel. You two are going to London. Influencer number three is there. Hope you enjoy the cloudy weather" Greed said, throwing the phone in Wrath's direction, cuz the youngest demon clearly wanted to have a say in his own destination.

"Not ideal, but I can make it work" Lust smiled at his own reflection in the glassed windows of the restaurant before them.

"Number two is in Tokyo, so Sloth and I are going there" as soon as the last word left Wrath's lips, Pride already had the phone in his hands.

"Number one is..." He clicked on the list of users and raised an eyebrow in surprise "Well, apparently the girl is korean but she is doing some kind of humanitarian work in São Paulo right now."

They all shuddered in disgust. Charity work is way worse to demons than the holiest of religious celebrations.

"The sooner we start the sooner we are over with this shit" Sloth stretched and suppressed a yawn "See you all on the other side."

**Author's Note:**

> Satan - Modelled after Solar during Starry Night's promotions.


End file.
